Volcanes
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: "Me das millas y millas de montañas, mientras yo te pido el mar." Volcano, Damien Rice.


**BUENASSSSS, acá traigo más mamadas de media noche.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: MUCHO FLUFF, NO LEÍ ESTO NI UNA VEZ ASÍ QUE HAY DEDAZOS, MUTUAL PINNING, MENCIONA EL SUICIDIO COMO UNA VEZ.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Son mis hijos ¿Qué más quieren saber?**

* * *

 **Volcanes**

 _A Afrodita._

 _Don't hold yourself like that_

 _You'll hurt your knees_ **.**

Jason despierta enredado en las sábanas, con el corazón en la boca y sudor nublándole la vista. Es primero de enero y un año se desdobla frente a él, pero sólo tiene medio cerebro para pensar en ello mientras patea el nudo de tela y se tambalea de pie. Gruñe y se masajea el cuello, todo duele, pero eso es rutina. Alaba su decisión de poner alfombras en las habitaciones, porque el frío de la mañana le pone la piel de gallina.

A ciegas hace su camino al baño, porque, aparte de sudado, el día está oscuro y nada entra por la ventana que le ayude a ver.

Sus pies caen rápido en las baldosas congeladas y, si Jason no estuviera entrenado para suprimir toda reacción física, habría saltado. Se despierta un poco al lavarse la cara, pero la presión en el pecho no se va. Pero, claro, con lo que pasó _anoche_ , Jason no espera sentirse mejor pronto. Se muerde el labio y se mira al espejo. La cara allí es tan ajena como siempre —como después de la muerte—, nada por apreciar más que cicatrices y líneas cansadas en lo que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ser un rostro joven.

Tiene la nariz y los dientes algo chuecos. Bolsas bajo los ojos que no se ven adorables —no como las de- _No importa_. Labios delgados, barba de dos días. Jason sabe que es un desastre.

No hay forma de que Tim… _Dios_ , ahí va otra vez, pensando en _eso_. Como si quedarse hasta la una de la mañana teniendo un ataque de pánico no hubiese sido suficiente.

Decide que no importa. Lidiará con esto. _Está preparado_ , se dice. Desde que Tim empezó a ser su amigo, Jason se ha preparado para el momento en que se fuese. Y ha llegado.

(Tim no se quedaría después de algo como lo de _anoche_. Jason no es tan estúpido como para tener esperanza.)

Se restriega la cara hasta que le arden los ojos y pasa al retrete. Cuando termina, decide ahogarse en trabajo el resto del día para evitar seguir en esa fama autocompasiva _. Pero primero_ , se dice, mientras cruza la puerta y se dirige a la pequeña cocina, _a desayunar_. No quiere pasar el día con ansiedad y poco azúcar en la sangre, es como invitar el desastre y Jason ya arruinó su vida lo suficiente.

(Jason Todd besó a Tim Drake en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Janet y Jack Drake, y luego huyó. Pero es que… _La expresión de Tim_. El shock mutando a alguna otra cosa antes de volverse una máscara de indiferencia. Jason quería sacudirlo, porque sólo se heriría más al cerrarse, y a la vez tenía miedo.

 _¿Miedo de qué?_ No es como si hubiera esperanza para él con Tim.)

Aprieta los ojos cuando el recuerdo lo golpea. Es… Tim es la primera persona que le hace sentir _esto_ , _así_. Este horror en la boca del estómago, cosquillas en los pies y la sensación de salir de su cuerpo. Se toma un momento para respirar, pero sigue caminando.

Si algo sabe hacer bien es reprimir.

(Salve Batman y sus enseñanzas.)

 _I kissed your mouth and back_

 _It's all I need_

Tim debe disculparse. O huir, a Francia, _rápido_. Porque, _joder_ , ¿ _Qué tipo de idiota es_? ¿ _Qué tipo de_ completo _estúpido_? Al besar a Jason así, por dios. Lleva recriminándose toda la madrugada. Agarrando excusas que puede dar y suenan débiles y ridículas frente al muro de sólido rechazo que le va a responder cuando lo intente —lo va a intentar, sí, sólo necesita… _Recolectar_ el valor.

Y es que anoche estaba vulnerable. Abriendo sus sentimientos por primera vez en _años_ y _Jason estaba ahí_ , escuchando, mirándole como si… Como si le importara. Y Tim _sabe_ que le importa, porque Jason es apasionado y sincero y todo lo que Tim y sus mentiras jamás podrán ser. _Jason_ , joder. Tim no sabe qué le poseyó, un momento estaba hablando de sus padres y al siguiente era _demasiado_ el tener a Jason tan cerca y _no poder…_

Luego estaba besando a Jason.

Tim suspira frente a la pantalla del portátil. No ha escrito nada en horas, pero tiene una excusa para estar hasta tarde. No como que a alguien le interese ya. La única persona a la que ha dejado en su apartamento en los últimos dos años es Jason, pero, claro, _tenía_ que espantar a su único amigo con sus estúpidos sentimientos. Como si importaran.

Y es que Jason había huido apenas se separaron, su expresión indescifrable. Pero Tim entendió, _entiende_ el mensaje.

No quiere ir a buscarlo, porque seguro que ha cambiado las claves de sus guaridas. Claves que Tim se ganó con esfuerzo en los últimos dos años junto a toda la confianza que tiró ayer por la borda.

Si se es sincero, casi tiene ganas de llorar.

(Pero ya nada puede hacer que llore. Tim ha gastado todas sus lágrimas en su juventud, todo lo que queda es una carcasa que observa, cansada.)

Jason le da un aire de vida a las cosas, cuando está. Ahora se siente… Vacío. Solo. Peor que cuando le quitaron a sus amigos, porque esta vez es su culpa, sin _peros._ Él mismo alejó a quien puede ser la única persona a la que le preocupa después de todos estos años.

Supone que se lo tiene merecido. Jason está hecho para cosas mejores que Tim, que nunca tiene tiempo y guarda demasiados secretos y se tambalea al borde de la muerte cada segundo del día. Tim entiende _por qué_ no le atrae a Jay. De todas formas duele. Como tener las costillas demasiado ajustadas a su alrededor o la sensación una familiar soga en la garganta.

 _Don't build your world around_

 _Volcanoes melt you down_

 _[…]_

 _You give me miles and miles of mountains_

 _And I ask for the sea_

Durante sus dos años de amistad, de tregua, Jason ha… Ha _crecido_. Y es algo que agradece, pero también ha sido una mierda. Noches de dormir en el mueble del apartamento de Tim y tenerlo cerca, respirando verdades que le abren el pecho. Mañanas de almuerzos en el techo y bromas privadas que pasan de ser intentos amargados de molestar a jugarretas que buscan aliviar los ánimos.

Y todo eso, perdido por una nimiedad.

Jason se toca los labios antes de tomar su café. Si se concentra bien, puede revivir la sensación de Tim en su boca. Pero no quiere hacerlo, porque en sus recuerdos Tim se separa y luce asustado. Luce escondido y… Y Jason habría querido su primer beso con Tim como algo especial.

Pasa el resto del día buscando criminales a la luz del día, porque necesita distraerse o el agujero en su estómago se lo va a tragar vivo.

Para cuando termina, el sol es un punto apenas visible y está cubierto de suciedad y sangre por todas partes. No como que sea diferente a lo que pasa cada que sale a hacer su trabajo como Red Hood, pero esta vez está combinado con un cansancio tan profundo que Jason siente que debería ahogarse en la bañera para conseguir el merecido descanso.

Acelera por las calles de Münich a su usual residencia —un loft de alta seguridad en el que se queda todo el tiempo para hacerle más fácil a Tim el trabajo de encontrarlo. No como que ahora valga la pena hacerlo, anoche, por si acaso, se quedó en otro lugar.

Para su sorpresa, en el garaje subterráneo hay otra moto.

Jason siente el corazón detenerse cuando ve la Ducati modificada de Tim —y no por el fino diseño, sino porque acaba de descubrir algo que teme más que el silencio de Tim.

Hace lo mejor para retrasar el subir al loft. Se da una ducha en el pequeño baño que instaló en el garaje y se cambia a ropa cómoda. Incluso considera huir de nuevo, pero imagina que entonces se enfrentaría a la ira de Tim y no está tan loco para molestar de verdad al mocoso.

(Jason lo ha visto destruir con saña a algunas personas y juró no estar al otro lado de toda esa ira. Supone que es cierto lo que dicen de los hombres que no tienen nada que perder.)

Se arma de valor luego de eso. No puede evitar a Tim toda la vida aunque quiera. Es su camino por las escaleras intenta pensar en alguna excusa válida, pero no encuentra nada más que la verdad. Siente que si debe ver el asco en el rostro de Tim cuando le diga… _Cuando le diga_ , tal vez tenga otro ataque de pánico.

¿Y qué tan débil es eso?

Bufa. Hace su camino hasta la sala del loft. En medio de la oscuridad, Tim resalta como una figura pálida y encorvada en su sillón. Hay una lámpara prendida en alguna parte, pero no hay suficiente luz para verle la cara. Jason no está para juegos, así que enciende la luz.

—¿Tim?

 _Don't throw yourself like that_

 _In front of me_

 _I kissed your mouth, your back_

 _Is that all you need?_

 _Don't drag my love around_

 _Volcanoes melt me down_

—¡Perdón! —Tim suelta de una vez y se maldice, porque no era así como planeó empezar. Se aclara la garganta y mira a Jason a los ojos, se obliga a decir la verdad, por una vez— Por besarte, quiero decir. Yo… No sé por qué lo hice.

Jason le mira fijo. Tim se tambalea con las siguientes palabras.

—Quiero decir, _sí lo sé_ , porque me gustas —lo dice rápido, si tiene fe, tal vez Jason no lo escuche—, pero sé que no sientes lo mismo así que nunca quise hacer nada y… Sólo… ¿Perdón? ¿Podemos hacer como que jamás pasó?

 _¿Podrías no dejarme también? ¿Por favor?_

Jason no responde. Su rostro es una lámina de piedra por varios segundos, hasta que empieza a ponerse rojo y enojado. Tim… Admite haber pensado que esto podría ser una posibilidad, pero _ha pasado tanto tiempo_ desde que Jason estuvo enojado con él. Se siente como tener 16 de nuevo y enfrentar a su héroe y morir un poco por dentro cuando sus sospechas de que no le agrada se confirman.

—¿Es una puta broma? —dice Jason, entre los dientes. Tim nota que le tiemblan las manos y se pregunta si es por la ira. Jason gira la cara hacia el lado y mueve la boca como si no supiera que decir. Está tenso y Tim igual, porque esto es totalmente la mala idea que parecía al principio.

—Um. ¿No? Quiero decir, no es impor-

—¿Te lo dijo alguien? —casi grita Jason, Tim se pone en guardia de inmediato— ¿Es esto otra forma cruel de hacer que siga siendo tu amigo, Drake? Porque no necesitas mentir. Entiendo _bien_ y… Y _si quieres_ olvidar lo que pasó, sólo dímelo pero no —Jason exhala y se pasa una mano por el cabello—… _No_ me digas cosas así.

Y es el turno de Tim de guardar silencio porque _¿Qué verga, Jay?_ Jason parece bastante alterado al respecto. Se mueve en su lugar, como Tim nunca lo ha visto. Nervioso. Tiene la cabeza agachada y Tim está a punto de decir algo cuando lo nota.

—¿J-Jason? Joder, joder, _Jason_ ¿Estás- Estás llorando?

 _Is what makes me bleed_

 _And like a new disease she's still too Young_

 _To treat_

 _Volcanoes melt me down_

 _You do not need me_

La ira la vergüenza arden en su estómago y Jason puede sentir las lágrimas picándole en los ojos. Y es que… Le tomó de sorpresa. Las palabras que tanto ha querido escuchar saliendo de la boca de Tim — _porque me gustas_ — y todo es… _Joder_ , Jason _sabe_ que es una farsa. Pensar en ello hace que la burbuja de humillación se eleve en su pecho. Si no es por una broma cruel, entonces es por algún horrible plan de Tim de no perder a su único amigo. De cualquier manera es falso y la impotencia es…

Se le salen una lágrima o dos. ¿Quién lo va a juzgar?

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —susurra— Yo te besé. Ambos lo sabemos, _yo te besé_ , deja de pretender que sientes lo mismo.

—¿Qué? No- _Jason,_ no, fui _yo_ quien te b- Espera, ¿Sentir lo mismo? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Jason tiene ganas de golpearlo en la cara, con toda seriedad. Supone que no es un sentimiento muy _amoroso_ , pero hay que hacer una excepción con Tim Drake —que es una excepción a muchas cosas en la lista de Jason—, porque el idiota en ocasiones se lo merece. Jason gruñe.

—¡Qué más voy a sentir, maldito estúpido! ¡Que te amo! Pero ya lo sabes ¿No? Toda esta… Farsa enferma.

Está volteándose para hacer su huida con lo último que le queda de dignidad, cuando una mano lo detiene. El agarre es fuerte y le fuerza a agacharse hasta mirar a Tim a los ojos. La cara de Tim es esa que pone cuando trata con Ra's, a Jason le revuelve aún más el estómago. Tim se lame los labios antes de hablar y Jason —maldita sea— no puede evitar seguir el movimiento con la mirada. Los labios de Tim están cuarteados, pero igual los encuentra… _Ugh, nada,_ no debería pensar en estas cosas.

—¿Me amas? Jason. _Jason, necesito_ una respuesta.

Y luce tan mal. Cabello desordenado, ojos frenéticos, ojeras negras contra piel casi amarilla.

Que si lo ama.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Jason suspira.

—Sí. —apenas tiene tiempo para susurrarlo antes de que Tim hale de su cabeza y lo encuentre a medio camino, conectando sus bocas de nuevo. El choque no es muy placentero y Jason no reconoce lo que está pasando hasta que Tim se pega un poco más a él y arrastra sus uñas por su cuello.

 _Entonces_ reconoce que _le está dando un beso a Tim Drake_. Y Tim lo está disfrutando. Y si eso no causa aún más revuelo en su interior, Jason no sabe. Decide corresponder, porque no va a dejar pasar esto. Vuelve el beso algo menos pasional y más lento y se da la oportunidad de memorizar la boca de Tim como no pudo la primera vez.

El alivio es enorme.

Cuando se separan, Jason tiene sus manos en la cintura de Tim y espera que eso esté _bien_. Sabe que lo siguiente será hablar y dejar en claro la situación, pero, por ahora, están bien así, parados en medio de un loft desordenado, sosteniéndose.

Enamorados.

* * *

 **2400 palabras aprox.**

 **NO SÉ QUÉ ACABAN DE LEER PERO DISFRUTENLOH.**

 **Ay, debería estar trabajando en mi otro proyecto JayTim. Pero esta canción y el playlist Aphrodite's tears en Spotify me inspiraron feo.**

 **Love u all babes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **En la cajita de abajo pueden dejar un review :D**


End file.
